pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goth's Christmas Dilemma
IMPORTANT: If you don't have anything nice to say about this story, please don't say anything about it at all. Thank you. WARNING: This story involves a love triangle, but don't worry, it's G-rated. Story Goth cheerfully skipped through the street. Normally she wasn't this happy, but it was her favorite time of year: Christmas Eve! "Hey, Goth!" a familiar voice called behind her. Goth whipped around and saw Phineas and Ferb standing there. As usual, Phineas wore a big smile on his face, while Ferb's face just looked blank. "Hey, guys!" Goth said with a grin. "Wazzup?" "Ferb was hoping that maybe you could come over and spend Christmas Eve with our family," Phineas said. "I'd love to!" Goth gasped. "I'll have to check my schedule as soon as possible." "Okay!" said Phineas. "I hope to see you soon," Ferb said quietly, as Goth skipped away. -- "Let me in!" Goth said frantically. This was the 10th time she had knocked on the door already. "PUNK, YOU HAVE THE CHRISTMAS MUSIC UP TOO LOUD AGAIN!" she screamed. After a moment, the door finally opened. Standing in the doorway was none other than Goth's step-sister. "I could've frozen to death!" Goth said in an irritated tone. "You cold?" Punk asked with a smirk. "YES!" Goth shouted. "LET ME IN ALREADY!" "Okay, okay," Punk said, quickly stepping aside to avoid getting her foot stomped on as Goth barged into the house. She took off her coat and hung it up on the coathanger, then she slipped off her boots and stuck them with the other pairs of boots and shoes that sat underneath. "So...wazzup?" Goth asked. She had calmed back down again. "Well, Mom and Dad are still stuck at Mr. Sander's place," Punk said. "They'll be back by tomorrow most likely. They called and said that we can spend tonight with some friends, just as long as we get back home before 1:00 AM." "What about Shawn?" Goth asked. Shawn was Punk's older brother. "He's hanging with his girlfriend," Punk said. "He said he'll watch the clock very carefully. I trust that he'll be responsible as usual." "Okay," said Goth. "You got any plans?" Punk asked. "Well, Ferb invited me to his house," Goth said dreamily. "Awesome!" said Punk. "Toby invited me to his place. His parents said they'd be delighted to have me there." Goth stiffled a giggle. Little did Punk know that Toby had a crush on her. So far, he'd done a very good job of hiding it. Suddenly, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Punk and Goth yelled in unison. They both scrambled to the phone, but Punk got there first. "Ollo?" Punk said. Goth slapped her face. "It's 'hello'." "Oh, right," said Punk. "Hello?" Punk corrected. The person on the other end said something, then Punk replied, "Sure, I'll get her on." She turned to Goth. "It's for you," she said. She handed the phone over. "Wazzup?" Goth said into it. "Hey, Mara," the other person said. Goth blushed. It was the voice of her friend Eric Greene. "Hey Eric!" Goth sighed joyfully. "Wanna come over to my house for Christmas Eve?" "Sure, that would be wonderful..." Goth said in a dreamy voice, hardly paying attention. "Okay, see ya!" Eric said. "Wait, what?!" Goth said, snapping back into reality. Unfortunately, Eric had already hung up. "I'm double-booked!" Goth exclaimed. "How am I supposed to decide which of them to spend Christmas Eve with? I love them both so much!" "Did both Ferb and Eric invite you over?" Punk asked. "Yes, yes they did!" Goth responded. "I can't figure this out...curse me for being in a love triangle!" "Note to self," Punk murmured. "Never fall in love with two or more guys at once." "What should I do?" Goth asked in a panicked tone. "First of all, take a breather," said Punk. "Getting worked up won't make it better. Just take a deep breath." Goth did just that. "Erm...let it out now..." said Punk. Goth exhaled loudly, relieved. "Now, I have an idea," said Punk. "Is it a good one?" Goth asked. Punk blinked at her. "We'll see," she said awkwardly. "As I was saying, I have an idea: Who said you have to spend Christmas with only one of them?" "I can do that?" Goth asked. "I can hang out with both of them?" "Yes, yes you can," Punk said with a wink. Goth thought it over for a minute. Then she grinned mischievously. "Wish me luck," she said. be continued. Category:Goth's pages Category:Articles under construction Category:Christmas stories Category:Christmas Special Category:Holiday Specials